Perro traidor
by WerewolfMazuko117
Summary: Cuando ya esta tarde, es cuando ya queremos corregir nuestros errores, esto mismo es lo que le paso a Naruto.


Perro traidor.

Quien conozca a la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, una de las aldeas más poderosas de las 5 naciones ninjas, la más grande potencia del país del fuego, le seria imposible reconocerla, puesto que ahora se consume en las llamas de un odio y una venganza ciega y mal infundada por parte de quien al alguna vez fue respetado, el heredero del clan mas poderoso que haya sido conocido, esa persona era Sasuke Uchiha.

_Perro…_

_Traidor…_

_No quiero hacer canciones sobre amor y paz, no hay razón.  
_

Para un joven que regresaba de su vieja para dominar al rey de los Bijuus, el temible Kyuubi no Yuuko, esto fue devastador, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando atrás a el jinchuriki del ocho colas, al experto en taijutsu y al capitán ambu, solo deseaba que sus sentidos estuvieran equivocados, y quedara alguien con vida.

_Me siento incapaz de volver a engañar,  
Dentro de mi hay algo que no se explicar, que es mortal._

Naruto solo seguía corriendo hasta llegar a la que una vez fue la torre de la Hokage, mientras Yamato, Maito Gai y Killer Bee buscaban sobrevivientes entre los escombros, pero para su mala suerte no había nada que encontrar, la torre Hokage estaba mas que destruida, apenas estaban los escombros, cayo de rodillas, se quería gritar lo mas fuerte posible, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía, por mas que quisiera simplemente no podía, pero su frustración fue desviada por un gran estruendo, al cual acudió instantáneamente.

_Como un desgarro de rabia interior,_

_Es una espina en el corazón._

Naruto deseo no haber tenido que ver eso, aquel dolor que su corazón sentía, era más grande que nunca. Ahí estaban todos sus amigos, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru, Shizune, Kakashi, etc., todos ellos estaban muertos, esto lo hundió mas en la desesperación, pero lo que lo dejo en shock, fue ver a aquel que el consideraba como a su hermano, su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, el cual tenia su espada atravesando el pecho de la Hokage Senju Tsunade, ella tenia su rostro

_Fuiste tu quien mentía, despreciando mi amistad,  
Convirtiendo el Cielo en el Infierno, y ahora todo acabo._

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto, no mostró expresión de resentimiento, solo lo miro y le dijo- Mi venganza sobre esta aldea no estará completa hasta que todo aquel que se leal a ella este muerto, ahora es tu turno Naruto. Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mostrándole su Mangekyu Sharingan eterno, aquel maldito ojo que le había traído tantos problemas, por desgracia cayo en aquella técnica mortal llamada Tsukuyumi.

_Perro traidor, no vales nada  
siembras veneno al hablar._

Eso fue devastador para naruto, vio como murió cada uno de sus amigos, como su aldea fue destruida por el sasunoo, como mujer, niño, murió a manos del Uchiha, sentía un enorme deseo de morir, pero la voz de el Zorro lo hizo retractarse- ¿PERMITIRAS QUE ESTE EMO PATETICO SE SALGA CON LA SUYA? ¿QUE PUEDE MATAR A TODOS TUS AMIGOS Y NO RECIBIR SU MERECIDO? POR EL MALDITO AMOR DE DIOS, TU ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE VENCERLO, TU HAZ SIDO UNICO QUE ME HA DOMINADO SIN TRUCOS BARATOS, FUE TU VOLUNDAD LO QUE ME DERROTO, ES TU VOLUNTAD LA QUE LO VENCERA. Naruto solo sintió como su cuerpo era llevado al límite y de un aturdidor grito llego de ira, furia y dolor, destruyo por completo el poderoso genjutsu de Sasuke.

_Reventarás, y tus entrañas  
para los buitres serán._

Fue un momento para que Sasuke se distrajera, un momento en que naruto tomo las riendas de la batalla, creando un tsunami de clones, cada uno con un rasengan listo para acabar con el Uchiha- esto es por cada uno de mis amigos, mi gente, mis sueños, los cuales tu mataste-dijo alzando la voz entre serio y furioso, pero con una determinación admirable.

_Sólo hay que hacer promesas  
en televisión y ganar._

Recordó todas esas promesas que hizo, sobre ser Hokage, cambiar la vida de sus amigos, la promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, una promesa la cual se rompería ese día con sangre.

_Somos borregos, creemos en ti._

También recordó las promesas que sus amigos le hicieron, que serian lo suficientemente buenos para proteger a su aldea, lo suficiente para no dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Naruto.

_Los jefes de la guerra  
te venerarán sin dudar._

Después de que la explosión por los rasengans acabara con la zona y con sus mismo clones por la magnitud del ataque, Sasuke se levanto, herido y cabreado, aquel al que el consideraba un perdedor le había pateado el culo en grande, y no permitirá que eso siguiera, activo su sharingan y ejecuto el Sasunoo a su máximo poder, como respuesta naruto libero todo el poder del Kyuubi hasta que tomo la forma del zorro por completo, desatando una pelea de demonios, el fuego oscuro de la venganza contra el fuego rojo de la voluntad.

_Y cada día aprietas aún más,  
la última gota de sangre caerá._

Naruto y el Kyuubi daban su mayor esfuerzo, a pesar de que el fuego negro no se podia extinguir, el chakra de ambos lo extinguía como si se tratara de una vela,, cuando las fuerzas de ambos llegaron a su limite, iniciaron una brutal pelea cuarpo a cuerpo, la cual gracias a el modo sennin y el entrenamiento de Maito Gai y Killer Bee, no le iría tan bien.

_Fuiste tu quien mentía, despreciando mi amistad,  
Convirtiendo el Cielo en el Infierno, y ahora todo acabo._

Despreciaste mi amistad-grito al momento de darle un golpe directo en la quijada. Convertiste mi vida en un infierno-dándole una patada en las costillas.

Perro traidor, no vales nada-clavando sus garras en sus brazos, Sasuke trato de atacarlo con su espada, pero el la detuvo con sus colas.

_Perro traidor, no vales nada  
siembras veneno al hablar._

Naruto le arrebato su espada y la rompió en pedazos, lo mero detenidamente y se alejo de el.

_Reventarás, y tus entrañas  
para los buitres serán._

Y ahora todo acabara-dijo mientras formaba un rasengan de color rojo y azul, debido a que el chakra del Kyuubi y el se estaban fusionando para termina esta pelea.

_Como un desgarro de rabia interior,_

_Es una espina en el corazón._

Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke prepara un chidori lleno de odio y rencor, con el que planeaba poner fin a esta épica pelea, ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro, esperando el momento para que ambas técnicas chocaran contra si, pero eso jamás ocurrió.

_Y ahora todo acabo._

_Y ahora todo acabo._

_Y ahora todo acabo._

_Y ahora todo acabo._

Naruto había logrado evitar que el chidori lo atravesara, logro detenerlo con mano izquierda, dejándolo herido, pero con su mano derecha, lo golpeo con todo su rasengan,

Sasuke había recibido una herida mortal y fatal, solo escupió sangre, su sharingan se desvaneció y cayo muerto afín.

Cuando llegaron Yamato, Gai y Killer Bee, miraron sorprendidos la escena, Gai se limito a decir:

Encontramos sobrevivientes, están en la zona de refugiados-dijo Gai-sensei.

¿Quiénes?-pregunto Naruto.

Hinata, Lee, Anko, Ino, Chouji, Karin, Ayame y su padre, y varios aldeanos-respondió Yamato tranquilamente, pero a la vez triste por aquellos que no sobrevivieron.

Tranquilo chico, ya todo acabo-finalizo Killer Bee, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Ya por fin este dolor acabo-pensaba Naruto relajado por que a pesar de las penas, debería salir adelante con los amigos que le quedaban, y olvidar a aquellos que solo fueron nada mas que un pero traidor.


End file.
